


and i'm seeing stars

by kirishimaaa



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Other, i did another chapter and i'm so sorry, ralsei and kris try to teach susie how to ACT and it goes about as well as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: "Um, " Ralsei fumbles while staring intently at the ground, twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit of his. "Y.... You... "Kris cocks their head the tiniest bit, eyebrows raising, and he was going todie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> deltarune is godly and ralsei is my SON!!! 
> 
> title is from video games by lana del rey :D

After a third Hathy had gotten so uncomfortable from Susie's attempts at flirtation that they'd awkwardly left the battle, the Fun Squad were at a loss. 

Ralsei's heart ached for his new friend. She was trying—that was clear by the determined look she donned when she thought no one was watching.

She just... wasn't very good at ACTing just yet. Especially flirting. 

"How..." Susie groans, leaning against the wall and slowly sinking to her knees, slumping bitterly. "The _hell_ have you guys been doing this the entire time? I'm exhausted."

"Oh no... do you need a snack?" Ralsei fretted as Kris held up a handful of Dark Candy and some Choco Diamonds, head cocked. "That'd help your energy!"

"Mentally exhausted, dude." Susie mumbled, scrubbing her melancholic face with a clawed hand. "I take it back. You and Kris aren't wimpy nerds. This is the most challenging thing I've ever done. Good job, you're great, and I suck."

Ralsei bites his bottom lip with fanged teeth, casting a concerned glance to Kris. They shrugged helplessly.

"Susie..." He starts. "Monsters— and humans, pardon me, Kris— are good at different things. We could never fight like you do, for example!"

"Great. The one thing I'm great at...I can't do anymore."

Oh.

Ralsei winced, staring sadly at the ground. 

"You..." Kris spoke, and he and Susie weren't at all prepared, bowed heads snapping to attention. They spoke very little, and most of it was during battle. "You just need practice."

A good five seconds of silence. Ralsei's mouth was open a bit, his gaze admiring. Kris was a good leader, and he forgot how little they needed to do to make a situation seem so much brighter.

Ralsei could do all the comforting, all the convincing, all the planning in the world and still not get much done; Kris was simply a natural. 

"But how can I practice when I don't even know where to begin?" Susie finally argues, looking somewhat more upbeat, though reluctant to show it. 

Kris looks unsure of how to answer that. Ralsei fumbles for something, anything, until Susie seems to get an idea.

"You two show me!" She exclaims, pointing at them both. 

"But how?" Ralsei casts a look around the castle hallway they were currently in. It was quiet and empty. "We beat all the nearby enemies."

"Man, for a nerd, you sure are dumb." Susie grins toothily, and Ralsei huffs. Didn't she just say he and Kris weren't actually nerds? "I meant you two do it. One of you be the enemy. The other can show me how to ACT. Smart, right?"

Ralsei gasps.

"Susie, that's brilliant! I'd love to— er, Kris, do you mind if we...?"

Ralsei looks over to Kris, claws clasped in front of himself pleadingly. They gave two thumbs up, and he beamed. 

"A-alright! Who's the hero and who's the enemy? Which would you rather be, Kris?"

Kris shrugs, not looking as if they minded either way. 

"Ah, how about you try and be the enemy first! I'm afraid I may be too soft to be a good villain." Ralsei giggles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kris nods and takes a step or two closer.

"Please try to pay close attention, Susie." Ralsei smiles at his other comrade. 

"Yeah, yeah." Susie snorts, sitting up straighter. 

Enemy Kris just sorta looks the same. No, exactly the same. Ralsei wasn't sure what he'd expected, it wasn't like they could transform or anything, but...

Like they'd heard Ralsei's thoughts, they slowly raised both fists, mimicking a boxing position, eyebrow cocked as they focused solely on him. 

The skin on his face warmed under his fur, as he was unused to being in the spotlight and unsure of why it made him as happy as it did, seeing Kris look at him so intently. 

" _Kris_ blocks the way!" Susie announces. 

"Oh, my!" Ralsei plays along, having to hold in a giggle when Kris begins to sway in place, reminiscent of a video game fighter. "Whatever shall I do? Oh!"

_Convincing_ was always a good ACT option. 

"You don't need to do this." He takes a step closer, and Kris hesitates. "You're worth so much more than this... this violence. I see so much good in you."

Kris stills completely. 

"You look kind. I think you'd be an even better hero. If you would, please let me be on my way."

It's quiet for a moment. Kris's hands fall to their side. 

"You won! Earned, uh," Susie falters. "Nothing! I'm broke." 

"Teaching you is the best reward!" Ralsei beams again, clapping. "Great job, Kris. You're such a good actor, hehe."

Mouth tilting upward, they pointed at him as if to say _likewise_.

"Now for round two." Susie announces. "Show me what ya got."

Kris gets back into position. Their eyes had never left Ralsei's, and he was acutely aware of himself all of a sudden—he had to tug his scarf higher, pull his hat down some, flustered. 

Their eyes were really pretty. A bright crimson, dotted with darker brown spots. It's a shame that their bangs covered them most of the time. 

Wait, battling time! 

Ralsei patted his warm cheeks and shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and stepped forward. 

" _A Different Kris_ blocks the way!" Susie yells, shoving a dark candy in her mouth, seemingly for no reason. 

Kris circled Ralsei carefully, and the prince was confused for all of three seconds until they reached out, attempting to grab him. 

He leapt back with a squeak, and they smirked. Was... Was this being played that seriously? What would happen if he got caught? Oh gosh. 

Think! Think! Think and ACT! 

He did absolutely the first thing that came to mind. 

He sank low to the ground, shaking hand over his heart as he curtsied, his other hand bunching into the fabric of his cloak. 

"M-m-my apologies." He stutters. "I didn't mean to, er, disturb you. If I may, could you let me pass?"

Silence. He dares look up, and Kris is looking right back at him, their expression so open he visibly slumps with relief. 

It'd only been pretend, and yet... Something inside him shrunk in a strange, primal sort of fear. He would rather not dwell on it.

"Golly." He pants, smoothing out the wrinkles in his cloak with still-trembling hands. "You're a tough enemy, Kris!"

Kris looked a bit proud.

"Susie, are you learning anything valuable?" He looked toward his other companion questioningly.

"Uh," Susie starts, licking the sticky remains of the candy off her claws. "Yeah, actually. You dorks aren't too bad. One more lesson should have me skipping into battles, hugging and tenderly caring for every enemy in sight."

"I can't wait." He grins excitedly, quickly turning back toward Kris. "What do you say, Kris?"

Kris goes right back into fighting position, and he cheers, his hat nearly toppling off his head with all the excitement. 

"Ah, okay. Let's do this, then!" He says, subtly adjusting his hat back the correct way.

" _A Completely Different Kris From The Previous Two_ blocks the way!" 

They waste no time lashing out at him, nearly catching the edge of his cloak with their foot. He turned at the last second, catching them off-guard and getting a good few feet ahead. 

Now! It's time to ACT! 

Yeah! 

Time!

ACT. 

ACT... 

He had absolutely no ideas left. Oh no. 

"Susie!" He yelps when a hand fists into the back of his cloak, keeping him in place as he wiggled around. "Give me an ACT!"

"M-me?" Susie chokes on a Choco Diamond, beating on her chest. "Dude, YOU'RE the teacher!"

"Please—"

"Uh, okay! Um." Susie really wasn't one for doing things under pressure. "...wait. Oh my god, you idiot! You missed the biggest one!"

"W-what? What is it? Quickly, Susie!"

"Flirting! Duh!"

Ralsei stops dead in place, Kris bumping against his back and nearly toppling them both over. Their arm wraps around his middle, the other hand draping against his hip, steadying him. 

Ralsei's face is on _fire_ , he can feel it, and has never been so thankful for his fur. 

"C-come again?" He stutters, frazzled to the core, and _why was Kris still holding onto him._

"Something wrong with your ears, pipsqueak?" Susie raises an eyebrow, none the wiser to his suffering. "Flirting is what I suck at the most, so a good 'ol demonstration would be dandy." 

"B-but..."

"That settles it, then! You two lovebirds get to it." 

Ralsei's poor face was bordering on being a fire hazard by now. 

Kris let him go and he stumbled, nearly tripping over his own two feet. He coughed awkwardly, standing up straighter. 

"Ah, well, alright! K-kris, shall we?" His voice shook, but if they noticed anything, they didn't show it. 

They nod, merely standing in front of him instead of chasing him. Perhaps they realized he probably couldn't even flirt like this, let alone while being chased... 

Flirting time. Oh, goodness.

"Um... " He fumbles while staring intently at the ground, twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit of his. "Y.... You... "

Kris cocks their head the tiniest bit, eyebrows raising, and he was going to _die_. 

"Y-you're... really nice, and I'm s-so happy you're here!" He says all in one breath, immediately pulling his hat over his face, squeaking. 

Silence lasted for a good ten seconds this time. 

"Boo!" Susie finally said, and he peeked around his hat. "Dude, that ain't flirting! You'd say that to Kris anytime."

She was absolutely right. He slumped in shame, gnawing his bottom lip. "I...I'm sorry, Susie. And Kris. I'm just not... I—"

Mortification truly sets in when he sniffles. 

"Are you crying?" Susie asks, shocked. "It's not that big a deal, Ralsei-"

"My job, what I've prepared for my whole life was to teach you two everything you need to prosper in this world. And I couldn't." Ralsei blubbers, tears staining his fur. "I'm so sorry you had to meet a p-poor excuse of a prince like me, I... "

Kris steps forward and, with zero hesitation or warning, cups his face with both hands. 

He hiccups one last sob and then goes silent, staring back at them with confused, teary eyes. 

"No one is good at everything." They spoke for the second time that day, voice low and quiet, a tad husky, given how unused they were to speaking. "You said so to Susie earlier. Right? It's okay."

"B-but-"

Kris leans forward until they were nose-to-nose, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. 

"It's _okay_." 

"O-okay." Is all he can think to reply with, too preoccupied with their closeness. 

Kris backs away, fingers brushing across his cheeks before they let go. 

"I'll show you." They say, casting a brief glance toward Susie. "You watch too."

"Does this mean you're switching roles?" Susie scratches her head, confused. 

Kris nods. 

Oh! He was the enemy, then. 

Sniffling one last time and swiping his arm across his eyes, he readies himself. 

" _Ralsei_ blocks the way!" 

What was a good menacing pose? At a loss for anything else he bared his fangs, claws outstretched in front of him. 

"Grrrrr!" He growls, hearing Susie snort laughter to the left of him and pointedly ignoring it. 

Kris stares at him and takes a step forward. And then another. And another. 

He nearly stumbles back, before remembering oh, right, enemies don't run. Growling getting a pitch higher with nerves, he stays reluctantly in place. They’re maybe a foot, foot and a half, from him now. 

His growling morphs into a small eep when their hand falls to his shoulder. They leaned in close, so close he could feel soft puffs of breath hitting his cheek, and just...waited.

Susie’s eyebrows were damn near in orbit, unsure of what exactly this was, but it was working. Ralsei was blushing and silent, gaze anxiously flitting between the ground and Kris’s face. 

They smiled and it looks nothing but pleased, letting go of him and backing up a small bit to flash him a pair of finger guns, saying, “You’re very fluffy and kind. I like it.”

There was a dull _thud_ , which was Ralsei hitting the castle floor, now unconscious. 

Kris rushed over to pick him up, draping his arm over their shoulders and giving him a quick once-over for any injuries he may have gotten. Once they were certain he was fine, they gave Susie a smug look. 

Susie’s jaw had long dropped, and she recoiled at their shit-eating grin, sputtering, “What even was that?”

“Flirting.” Kris said simply.

“In what world would that work on anyone else but him? He’s already like, half in love with you, man!”

Kris gave the sleeping prince in their arms a pointed glance, as if to say _well, it worked._

“Arghhhhh!” Susie groaned, exasperated. “Lets just go, I guess. This last minute and a half was bullshit, and we both know it, but I’ll just avoid flirting with enemies.”

Kris nodded, adjusting Ralsei’s position, and the team of a smug human, irritated monster, and unconscious prince continued on. 

About ten minutes later, Susie cast a brief look to Ralsei. “He probably needs to be up and at ‘em before we get to Lancer’s dad.”

It was true. They had to be getting close, with enemies thinning out by the minute, air getting more and more tense as they trudged along. Like all of them, Ralsei was a key part of the party. 

Kris looked like they agreed. They nudged his shoulder. He shifted slightly, still very asleep. 

“Great.” Susie sighed, massaging her temples. “Guess it’s time for sleeping beauty to get a kiss, huh, Kris?”

It was quiet, and she looked up. Kris looked _heavily_ tempted, and Susie balked. 

“Dude, I was kidding!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, after i make a oneshot that very clearly doesn't need to have anything added to it: okay but what if-
> 
> :''D i'm sorry
> 
> i swear, i've been wanting to write this for days, and yet i choose the night i have to be at school early. i'm gonna die but it's worth it :D!!!

They were both running late today. Susie and Kris. 

Ralsei gnawed at his scarf, a nervous habit he'd really thought he'd beaten but this was a stressful time, okay? 

He paced anxiously around the castle, unsure of what to do. Waiting was the most logical option, as being late was bound to happen sometime. They're busy students, after all. With their own lives.

He couldn't say he really knew what that felt like. 

Ralsei cast a brief glance to his empty castle, and the smile that tugs at his mouth is a sad one. 

Ah, well. No reason to be sad about things one couldn't change. He's going to look at the positives. He had _two whole_ friends now, didn't he? That's something to celebrate! 

His optimism lasted around three minutes before the anxiety was back. 

With little else to do, he plopped down to the floor, drawing his knees into his chest as he sighed pitifully, head slumping enough for his hat to fall off his head and flutter onto the ground beside him. 

He went to grab it and spotted the white ribbon tied to it, and memories came rushing back. 

_"It's armour, Kris! Go ahead and try it on, you'll look great!" He'd said, smiling encouragingly._

_They'd stared at the white ribbon sitting in the palm of their hands, and then back up at Ralsei. He'd cocked his head questioningly, and suddenly they were so much closer, motioning with their hand for him to lean down._

_He did, blushing and confused, and it only clicked when the sound of fabric rustling reached his ears._

_"Y-you're giving it to me?" He'd stammered once they moved back, looking quite pleased with themselves. "Well... Does it look pretty?"_

_After saying it, he'd immediately wanted to go crawl in a hole and never come out, berating himself for even asking such a question._

_Until Kris nodded very enthusiastically, a smile lighting up their face like he'd never seen. Suddenly, he didn't want to go crawl in a hole anymore._

_Unless Kris was there too, then maybe he did. Or definitely._

Ralsei buried his warming face further into his knees. He wasn't sure if Kris was just... overwhelmingly charismatic, or if Ralsei just liked them so much that anything they did was simply amazing to him. 

Susie liked to make off-handed comments, especially after their lesson about ACTing in the king's castle (he coughed, trying not to recall all of that before he faints again) about Kris' flirting being rather lacking in certain areas. 

Well, if he quoted her exactly, she said it sucked ass. 

Ralsei couldn't disagree more, but he couldn't say that, because then he'd have to elaborate on why Kris' flirting was good, and... 

_'Kris, don't listen to Susie. Your flirting's splendid! In fact, I think about the time you pretend-flirted with me constantly. I think I love you. Please help m-'_

He shook his head frantically, dropping that train of thought like a hot potato. That could not happen! Of all the things that weren't gonna happen, this was at the top of the list! Just above the world being destroyed! 

The sound of his castle doors creaking open nearly made him jump out of his skin. 

They're here! 

Ralsei rushed to get up, dusting off his cloak and shoving his hat back on before turning around, an excited smile already lighting up his face, to see—

A rather disgruntled-looking Susie, and no Kris. 

"Susie!" He greeted, walking quickly up to her. "It's so good to see you! If you don't mind me asking, where is—"

She scrubbed a hand against her tired face, sighing. "Kris? Man, lemme catch my breath. I just had to do a lot of running."

He was immediately concerned. "Oh, no! Was an enemy chasing you? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Well," Susie seemed strangely reluctant to elaborate. "Uh...nothing chased me in this world. Let's just say Kris owes me and then some."

He visibly perked up at their name, and she looked exasperated, muttering under her breath about _dumbasses_ this and _should be obvious_ that, plopping down near a wall to rest. 

Ralsei moved to go and sit next to her, until she waved a hand dismissively. 

"Stay right there. Kris'll sulk about this all day if it ain't perfect."

Just like that, the castle doors opened once again. 

"Speak of the devil." Susie yawned, but Ralsei didn't hear, already running over to greet them, a happy little bounce to his step. 

"Kris! Hello, I was wondering where you w-" His happy rambling morphs into a surprised squeak when they drop down to one knee. 

Were they hurt? 

He kneels beside them, anxiously looking them over for injuries. "Did you get hurt? Where? I can heal you!"

They shook their head, looking the tiniest bit put out. They point at him, motioning something. 

"You want me to...?"

They mime standing up. 

"Oh!" 

He stands up quickly, unsure of what exactly was happening but wanting to please them nonetheless. Was this a guessing game? Do friends do that? 

They clear their throat and straighten their kneeling position, looking up at him so intently he gulps. 

They reach behind their back and pull out something. 

Ralsei blanched when he saw that it was a tiny, black satin-covered box. 

This... Was this... 

No, it couldn't be. He was looking too deeply into things. 

That assessment promptly threw itself out the window when the box opened, revealing a diamond ring. 

It was pink, glittering softly in the lighting of the castle. Almost as pink as Ralsei's poor face, right at this very moment. 

"Will you date me?" Their voice was less raspy, the line being said clearly and almost automatic, like they'd practiced. 

He feels like proposals were for marriages only, but this was just as overwhelming. 

Ralsei opens his mouth, but nothing comes out besides a small squeak. 

Ralsei looks at Susie, jaw still dropped. She shrugged. "They watched two romcoms and decided this was the best way to woo you. As if you needed it."

"I, oh," He stumbles over his words, flapping his hand in an attempt to cool his overheated face. "I mean... "

This was romantic, right? He may have missed out on a lot of customs, but even he knew there was no such thing as a platonic proposal. 

And this wasn't pretend, like the flirting could've been before. 

So this... this meant Kris liked... 

He hid his face in his hands, squeaking out a, "Yes."

They blink dumbly like his answer was unexpected, before absolutely _beaming._

"Didn't see that coming." Susie said sarcastically, head turned to the side to hide her own smile. 

Kris holds their hand out, and Ralsei offers his own, still as flushed as ever. 

They pull his hand closer to kiss it gently (oh _gosh_ ) and then slide the ring on his finger—

Only to have it slip right back off, falling to the floor. 

Kris looks devastated. 

"Shoulda guessed that, since we, uh," Susie scratches her head. "Didn't exactly have time to look at ring sizes. Too busy avoiding broken glass and running away."

Ralsei didn't even think to question that, bending down to pick up the ring. 

"It's alright, Kris!" He soothes, slipping the ring onto his thumb instead. It fit, to his relief. "See? It looks even better like this, if I do say so myself, hehe."

Kris stares at him, expression the softest he's seen.

They stand up and look to Susie, and the monster snorts, pulling out something and tossing it to them. 

It was a... 

"A rose?" He says, confused. 

They nod, smiling, and then stick it between their teeth with absolutely no warning. 

"What are you— oh!" 

He's interrupted by them grabbing both his hands, guiding one to rest on their shoulder and holding onto the other for dear life. 

Ralsei let out a delighted snort of a laugh when Kris spins him in a poor attempt at dancing. 

They're both _very_ bad at this, as it turns out. 

That doesn't stop this from being the time of Ralsei's life, giggling every time he narrowly avoided stepping on their toes or they stumbled, hands tightening on his waist.

He _eeps_ when he's being dipped suddenly, claws scrambling to wrap around Kris' shoulders so he doesn't fall backward. 

He cracks an eye open and his vision is filled with nothing but Kris. The two of them were nose to nose, Kris' hand sliding lower against his waist to keep him upright. 

It feels so sweet and romantic that his breath stutters, and he gulps. 

Until Kris waggles their eyebrows, and then he has to laugh again. 

Lacking in any grace, they spit out the rose somewhere to the left, and lean in closer to leave a long, smiling kiss against his cheek. 

He hears Susie yell "Ew!" childishly and is too wrapped up in the moment to even mind. 

Ralsei looks adoringly into their eyes, a deep crimson quite like their lips. 

Their lips weren't usually this red. Or drippy. Strange. 

...

Wait. 

"Kris, oh my gosh! You're bleeding!"

They blink. "Oh."

Frantic, he looks at the rose on the floor, and finds the _very_ thorny stem covered in blood. 

He rushes through a healing spell, sighing in relief when the blood on their mouth evaporates into thin air. 

"How did you not feel that? It must've been so painful!" 

Kris shrugs. "Was focusing on you."

Just like that, he's blushing again, thoroughly charmed once more. "O-oh."

Sometime later the three of them are making their way to Lancer's castle, he and Kris hand in hand. They'd offered Susie a hand and she'd snorted and declined, making a comment about third wheels, whatever that meant. 

"Oh, yeah." She says suddenly. "We may need to crash here a couple days."

His first instinct was to accept immediately, already excited at the prospect of sleepovers, but his curiosity itched at him. 

"Of course! Stay here as long as you need, but could I ask why?"

Susie looks at Kris, eyebrow raised. 

Kris silently debates something for a moment, and then turns to look at him. He cocks his head, curious. 

They smile, so soft and sweet it makes Ralsei want to hug them and never let go.

"We robbed a jewelry store." Kris says, still smiling serenely. 

"Ah, I see..." Ralsei says, still enamored with their smile. 

And then it clicks. 

"You _WHAT—"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kris, binging romantic movies for weeks after susie dared question their flirting with ralsei? yes
> 
> susie and kris, smashing the glass of a jewelry store window and snatching a ring before sprinting away for love? YOU BET! 
> 
> undyne's got a warrant out for their arrest now but it's okay! 
> 
> this wasn't exactly a needed add-on, as i feel like chapter 1 seemed pretty final, but i got the mental image of kris flirting via proposing and that morphed into this mess ;u; i hope anyone who reads enjoyed though!

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a reaaal active ao3 account two years ago. stopped using it in 2016 and didn't wanna post anything new on it, because my older works were a mess ;u; so i made an entirely new account! i have a few orphaned fics floating around in various fandoms(one susie/ralsei fic because i'm garbage) but i figured i'd finally get an account so i could actually reply to any sweet comments i might get :''D 
> 
> enough rambling tho! if you liked this fic then thank you so much, i wrote most of it on my phone and my writing ain't the greatest in general, but i tried! i love these two so much man


End file.
